


stop looking up for heaven

by eeveleon



Series: Pause [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, johto trio is the best trio, takes place before emerald, technically, the statue five make a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveleon/pseuds/eeveleon
Summary: You make me laugh until I die / Can you think of any better way to choke?
Relationships: Crystal & Gold & Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Crystal/Gold (Pokemon Adventures)
Series: Pause [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734754
Kudos: 29





	stop looking up for heaven

Life’s a little different, Gold figures, when there’s a death sentence hanging over your head.

While their daily schedules are packed with preparation for the upcoming battle, he and Crystal seem to just drift through it.  
Planning, training, thinking, practicing. Their lives are on repeat.  
And every day the silence around them gets louder. 

They had never really spent this much time together, not just the two of them - unless they count the incident at the League nearly three years ago. Someone was always coming or going, whether one of them or their seniors or the missing member of their trio.

Even the occasional - half-hearted, never serious - argument never lasts long. One of them will stop and look off to the side, searching for the flash of red that is supposed to shake his head and call them idiots, and Gold _misses_ his stupid rival even though he _always_ takes Crystal’s side- 

The only time they feel close to normal is when they lay out on the grass, exhausted from Kimberly’s training. Even then, it’s way too silent for Gold’s liking, but Crystal always seems at peace, so he keeps his mouth shut for as long as he can.  
He doubts she notices, but he’s always extra loud during training to make up for it.

Today, it’s his turn to go out to the main island to get their groceries for the week. They take turns cooking, and Crystal already made lunch, so he’s decided to make burgers for dinner.  
It’s kind of sad that his only excitement comes from food now. Grocery shopping is exciting.

As he checks out, he spies a couple leaving the store, hands clasped tightly. Gold smiles wryly. All the times he asked Crys out just to get rejected, and now they’re practically living together on the Sevii Islands.

They’re barely living - just surviving. The realization darkens Gold’s expression. His Aipom jumps onto his head, poking his cheek with its tail. He ignores it and walks out of the grocery store, the couple still on his mind. They were laughing together, and Gold can’t remember the last time he saw Crystal really smile.

 _No one can live like this. Gold thinks. **I** can’t live like this._  
Today, there needed to be a change. 

His mind made up, he hoists the bags over his shoulder and runs home, Ataro clinging to his cap.

The radio’s playing, tuned to the news as always.  
Crystal’s sitting with her feet up on the couch, a book held limply in her hands. He knows she’s not actually reading. She hasn’t flipped a page since he arrived. 

He drops his bags off in the kitchen and comes back to the living room to turn off the radio. She whips her head towards him. “Gold! I was listening to that.”  
He shakes his head. “No you weren’t.”

She gives him a weak glare, and Gold takes his chance. “If we’re going to die, we can’t spend our last days like this.”

The book slips from her hands. “Gold!” Crystal gasps.

Months ago, back when Prof. Oak had first called them in to explain their situation, the two of them had been feeling pessimistic about life. So Crys banned the word ‘death’ and all its related forms.  
And Gold was cool with that, in a never-say die kinda way. But for Crystal, it was more of a let’s-never-talk-about-this-again thing. 

But that’s a little hard to do for Gold. He’s seen the statues.  
And it gets a little depressing talking to Silver when he’s more silent than ever. 

Gold pushes forward. “C’mon. What would Senior Red say if he was here?”  
He holds his arm out, and his Pichu, who had been watching curiously, darts up to his shoulder. Gold puffs his chest out, hands firmly on his hips, and says, “Listen, guys, we can’t give up yet. Not with the fate of the world depending on us.”

Crystal gapes at him and he continues. “Oh, but, Red!” His voice is a falsetto now, and he dramatically blinks his eyes.  
The Pichu leaps on top of his head, and they mimic each other, both clasping their hands.  
He hears a giggle and whirls around to see Crystal looking surprised at her own laugh, and knows that his face mirrors hers. Gold grins suddenly, getting back into character. “This sounds dangerous, but I’ll do anything for you!”

The Pichu jumps off and he twirls around quickly, stopping in a pose with a hand cocked on his hip. He looks at Crystal with a wink, flipping hair that is not actually there. “Ohoho, aren’t you two so cute. I, however, will be off stealing another priceless jewel. And of course, I won’t get in trouble for anything as usual. Isn’t that right, Greenie?”

Crystal tries to smother her laughter, but it’s enough to egg him on.  
He flicks his hair up to mimic their senior’s and deepens his voice, getting into it now, “Pesky Girl. We have to be serious right now. Just like I am every single day of my life.”  
Her face is red with second-hand embarrassment, and he knows she’s so glad her favorite senior isn’t here to hear any of this.

Gold’s smile flickers, because there’s one person left. The one whose presence they’ve missed every time they trained, talked, fought, even when they were just sitting in silence. 

_Especially_ when they sat in silence.

But Gold takes his title as a reckless idiot very seriously, so the show goes on.  
He crosses his arms and attempts a scowl. “Get away from my sister. And _you_ don’t need to worry. My friends will handle it.” Turning to face Crystal, he adds, “I know they will.”  
He wonders if she realizes that the only reason he’s so good at this impression is because of all the times he used it to tease and mock their friend. He hasn’t had this much fun in so long. The thought makes his smile grow, and suddenly he’s back in his personal favorite persona.

“Got that right, Sil. We’ll save you and our seniors - no problem.”  
Gold twirls his cue stick and looks over his shoulder at her. “Isn’t that right, Super Serious Gal?”  
Her icy blue eyes are wide, and he winks.

Not wasting any time, he turns, puts his hands on his hips and spreads out his legs. He takes a deep breath, narrowing his eyes. “ _Gold_!”  
Crystal recognizes this one instantly - it’s herself, after all. “Hey!” But she’s still smiling.  
Gold points his nose in the air and tries to mimic her voice. “I told you to stop messing around! We don’t have time for jokes - I’m serious!”

He hopes she likes his impression of her - it’s his favorite one to do. Crystal tries to frown and look upset but instead she covers her face, more embarrassed than annoyed. She peeks up at him through her fingers, and he can see that her eyes are shining.

 _This is it_. Gold knows and takes another chance. He pulls her up, grabbing both her hands. His grin softens, and voice back to normal, he says, “I’m serious too.” His voice gets softer yet firmer as they get closer together.  
“I believe in us, Crys, and in Explotaro and Megaree. We’ll master the Ultimate Moves and head to the Battle Frontier. And we’ll save our friends.”

Crystal slaps a hand over her mouth as her shoulders begin to shake, and Gold worries that maybe he’s gone too far. He’s thinking he deserves the kick that’s coming, but instead, Crystal lets out a strangled laugh, even as her eyes begin to water.  
Gold blinks. “Whoa, you’re not gonna hit me?”  
She shakes her head and laughs again, tears falling from her eyes, and he realizes he never wants to stop hearing that sound.

He wonders, briefly, how mad she’ll be if he kisses her.  
He does it anyway.

It’s salty, but sweet as she kisses back.

The next time they’re watching the clouds, she reaches out for his hand. 

He’s never enjoyed the silence more.

**Author's Note:**

> And then you put your hand in mine


End file.
